Dudley Dursley's Magic
by XeJe
Summary: Harry, you're a wizard! You too, Dudley. After Harry and Dudley discover they are both magic, they are whisked off to Hogwarts where they both discover a new, and better life. Dudley finds he is more than just a bully, and capable of becoming a very powerful wizard. Please give it a try despite poor summary. *awkward smiley face
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever (Wish me luck!) It will mostly follow canon plot to begin with, as Dudley joins Harry at Hogwarts, however he will soon have his own adventures against the backdrop of Harry Potter's world. I apologise that the first chapter is slightly bitty, but it is necessary to move the story on.**

 **M rating is just for language and to be safe.**

 **Tell me if I make any awful typos or grammar mistakes - I will be just as frustrated as you are!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything that you recognise, including characters, situations and dialogue**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Weird Oc**_ ** _currences_**

Petunia Dursley shuddered as the picture behind her shattered, shards of glass peppering the living room that was almost as immaculately preened as her golden son. She knew that she would have to soon clear it up; it wouldn't do for a nosy neighbours or a caller to think the Dursleys had anything less than an immaculate life.

She looked back at the two boys sitting at her dinner table. One, her precious son, was screaming at the top of his lungs, smashing his podgy little fist into the bowl of puree that she had spent the last half-hour preparing. The other, sat, silently staring at his older cousin, vaguely amused. Petunia, knew of course, that the picture had been broken by her _abnormal_ nephew - her own son would never show _that_ sort of tendency.

She walked towards her little ray of sunshine and took him into her arms. Dodging kick after stubborn kick, she squeezed him, telling him how lovely he was in an attempt to stop his crying. Not that she blamed him, of course, he was only three years old and it must be difficult for him to have to put up with his _freakish_ cousin.

As she lovingly placed a kiss onto her son's sparse hairs, she screamed at Harry to go to his room without supper. He looked at her, at first with confusion, and then with acceptance that any attempt at an argument would be futile.

Petunia Dursley knew all about the magical world, she knew it was something to be avoided at all costs. Her feather-brained little sister had made the mistake of befriending a _horrible_ boy who lured her into that _horrible_ world. As the knowledgeable older sister, Tuney, of course, could see what was happening, and she didn't like it one bit. While Petunia went to the local secondary school, Lily insisted on betraying her family and life, moving away to that _horrible_ school. And from that point on, Petunia Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister. She made her mind up that she would avoid anything _abnormal_. Anything that _wasn't_ normal had to be vehemently ignored.

And then Harry turned up on her doorstep.

The pale, skinny child was nothing compared to her beautiful Dudley, and yet, secretly his presence was a relief. Now she had somebody to blame, whenever something _weird_ happened.

v^v^v^v^v

Throughout the nine and a half years that Harry spent with the Dursleys, he couldn't help but feel overlooked. That was a slight understatement. The Dursleys poured all their attention – and money – into their little Duddykins, while Harry was rarely not serving a punishment for some benign mistake. Often this 'mistake' was getting in the way of one of Dudley's unprovoked punches, or something of that nature. Dudley would receive a cuddle from his mother, and an affectionate 'boys will be boys' from his father. His cousin was not treated so generously.

And yet, Harry had seen another side to Dudley.

Sometimes, as he slipped into the kitchen in the hope of making up for his missed dinner, he stopped short at the sight of Dudley, softly weeping as he took chocolate after chocolate from a large box of sweets. Harry was initially confused, Dudley often wolfed down Harry's dinner as well as his own; he certainly did not need the extra sustenance. Through time, this became even more frequent an event, Harry heard phrases through his moans, 'I don't want to be like them', 'Mummy and Daddy would never forgive me', 'I wish I was normal'.

This alarmed the then 10-year-old Harry, but he was unsure what to do, it was not like he could confide in his uncle and aunt.

But, even weirder than his cousin's behaviour, was his own. Sometimes, when Harry was particularly sad, or angry, or even happy, something would happen; a broken vase, or a slammed door. Of course, Harry would be shouted at, and sent to his cupboard (as if that made a change from day to day life!). But sometimes, Harry couldn't help but wonder whether it was actually his fault. Often, when something slightly bigger happened, he didn't even notice until he was being reprimanded. In fact, sometimes he wasn't even in the same room. As Harry would sit in his cupboard prison, considering and replaying the events, he often found that the action was not even accompanied by a strong feeling on his part.

These were often the same nights he found Dudley.

v^v^v^v^v

But at least, thought Harry, they wouldn't be going to the same secondary school. It was torture; Harry had no friends. It wasn't like he didn't try, but everybody knew that getting close to Harry would mean attention from Dudley's gang. Attention from Dudley's gang was to normal children, what magic was to the Dursleys: _something to be avoided at all costs_. At least at Stonewall High, he would be free from those stupid boys.

Dudley surrounded himself with his big and stupid classmates; the fact that he was the biggest and stupidest placed him in charge. This made his parents exceedingly proud, his father declaring, 'I always knew my Dudley was a born leader, just like me.' And so, Dudley's gang continued to terrorise the neighbourhood, with Dudley at their helm.

Shivers crawled up his back as he replayed a Monday in the last month of joint schooling. Like usual, Dudley barged up to him as soon as they were released for lunch, demanding Potter's sandwich and juice. Usually, he would have reluctantly complied, but today he was feeling strangely rebellious.

'No.'

'What?'

'I'm hungry, I want to eat my lunch', Harry offered.

'You're so stupid!'

'You're so _ugly_!'

Dudley was shocked. He wasn't used to insults. 'How dare you? _You're_ so ugly. Just like your stupid paren-'

'DON'T YOU BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS', screamed an irate Harry. A moment later he noticed something. Dudley's nose was looking rather large. He did a double take. It was looking even larger. And considerably pinker for that matter...

Nervous giggles were bubbling around the gathered crowd.

And then Dudley noticed. The high pitched squeal that jumped out of his mouth would have made a 5-year-old girl proud.

Harry just had time to notice the infuriated look on Dudley's face before the football whizzing across the playground knocked him to the ground.

His dazed thoughts upon waking went something like:

'Huh. I'm sure those faces weren't in the sky before.

Oh right, I'm lying on the ground.

What happened?

Uhhhh, I guess something hit me.

What?

Wait, how did that football travel so far?

What were the chances that it would hit me directly?

Weird.

Almost like somebody used magic.'

Mr Grulpinton, the supervising teacher wiped his glasses and sighed. He would have to start seeing that shrink again.

v^v^v^v^v

And then there were the letters.

Harry walked out of the kitchen towards the hall, having been bullied by his Uncle and cousin into getting the post, even though he himself had never even got a letter. He bent down, and along with a postcard and what looked like some mundane bill, he glimpsed a letter for Dudley.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. A familiar pang of jealousy was quickly suppressed. No doubt, it was a birthday present from some great-aunt who had spared no expense to make up for the fact it was late. Dudley would probably rip it open, complaining he _only_ got £100. Harry however, sighed and scooped up the letters. That's when he noticed another identical letter. This one was addressed to him?

After giving out the post, Harry settled back into his seat and began to carefully peel open the mysterious envelope. Dudley suddenly stopped, paralysed mid rip, and exclaimed, 'Harry's got a letter just like mine!'

A terrified look flashed over Uncle Vernon's face, and without a moment's hesitation, he snatched both letters from the boys' hands. Aunt Petunia suddenly understood. She snapped for both Harry and Dudley to leave. Dudley didn't quite know how to react, he had never been in this situation before; all he could do was walk in a daze towards the door, shocked that his parents had the audacity to ask him to leave.

When, however the door shut with an unkind BANG behind him, sense swiftly returned to him. Dudley shouted and kicked the door, screaming that he wanted HIS LETTER. Harry, however had some sense. He hushed Dudley and gestured towards the keyhole.

As the two boys listened intently, they caught a few concerned whispers.

'My darling baby boy!'

'How do they know where we live?'

'What will we do?'

' _Dangerous Nonsense_ '

'This is what happened to Lily!'

'We have no choice but to ignore them.'

v^v^v^v^v

Later that afternoon, Uncle Vernon sat Harry and his cousin down on the concrete sofa in the still-immaculately-preened living room. Apprehensive glances between everybody present were soon interrupted by Dudley's father's booming voice:

'So', a tension-filled pause gave the boys time to speculate about his next words, 'about these letters.'

Dudley immediately started pounding the fake-mahogany coffee table with his still-podgy, but significantly larger fist; chanting, 'I WANT MY LETTER, I WANT MY LETTER!'. Harry knew better than to do the same, and instead watched his cousin with an amused expression spread across his face.

'Look at our baby boy, he's so determined to get what he wants.' Petunia told her husband affectionately.

Vernon nodded and replied with: 'Don't worry, Duddykins, it wasn't meant for you. Those letters were addressed to the wrong people by mistake. I burnt them.'

Harry felt a pang of sorrow, wishing he had had a chance to read the letter, but 'Duddykins'? 'Duddykins' threw an all-out tantrum.

v^v^v^v^v

The next morning, before the dawn broke, Harry emerged from his cupboard with the intent of sneaking out and intercepting the postman before he reached the house. But he was stopped in his tracks by a yawning Dudley, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs in front of him. He clearly had the same idea.

' _That_ was certainly unexpected', thought Harry, so instead he decided to stand back in the shadows and watch the unfolding of events.

As Dudley stumbled towards the door, there was suddenly a yelp of surprise. A disgruntled Vernon sat up and glared at his son. He clutched six letters in his hand, which he then proceeded to tear into a thousand pieces.

That day, Vernon Dursley abandoned going to work at the drill factory, and instead spent the better part of 3 hours nailing up the mail box. 'If they can't _deliver_ the letters, they'll just have to give up.'

But, at exactly 3:42 that afternoon, occurred the strangest event in Harry's life so far. Dudley Dursley, armed with two cups of hot chocolate and a packet of biscuits, knocked on the door of Harry Potter's cupboard, wanting no more than a friendly chat.

* * *

 **AN:** **What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue, any constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OHMYGOSH people actually added my story to favourites! You have no idea how happy that makes me, THANKYOU soooooo much! And wow, 85 different people visited it! WOW!**

 **I fast-forwarded through some of the events that happen in the book and changed the timings around, sorry, but the story works better that way.**

 **You also didn't point out an extra word in chapter 1! AAH, please tell me next time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **What's so bad about magic anyway?**_

When they had settled into the cupboard, and had both stared uncomfortably into their drink for what seemed like an adequate length of time, Harry decided it was time to start the conversation.

'So,' he tentatively suggested, 'what did you want to discuss?'

Dudley, much out of character, was not feeling the urge to tell everybody exactly what he thought, whether they like it or not. In fact, he was downright tongue-tied.

After another long wait, he said: 'Did you see what those letters were about?'

Harry shook his head, narrowly avoiding spilling some of his gritty, but still much appreciated, hot chocolate.

'Well, the return address said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". What do you think that means?'

'I guess it means we got a letter from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and_ _Wizardry_.'

'Seriously Harry, I meant, _what is that place, and why are they so determined to contact us?_ '

'And more importantly, _why are your parents so reluctant to let us see the letters?_ '

Dudley nodded.

They both sat there for a minute, both pretending to think, but neither wanting to risk breaking the thoughtful silence, interspersed only by the occasional _crunch_ , followed by a hasty sweeping away of crumbs.

'You know, Harry, how sometimes _weird_ things happen...' He paused. 'You know, whenever one of us is _angry_...'

Harry finished. 'What if that's _magic_ , you mean?'

'I understand that my parents are afraid, but why? I don't get it. _What's so bad about magic anyway?'_

Harry had never seen his cousin so... he searched for the right word ... lost.

They were interrupted in their uncomfortable musings by a cry much resembling a distressed warthog. Harry didn't recall recently passing any rampant critters on his way to the kitchen, and so deducted that his uncle was in some form of irritation. Dudley had clearly come to the same conclusion and was already on his way out, clearly relieved to escape the awkward 'heart-to-heart' that he had initiated.

As Dudley's arse finally popped out of the small opening that passed for a door, and light finally returned to the cave-like space, Harry was taken aback for a moment. It would appear that he was wrong - there actually _was_ a warthog-esque figure standing by the door. He was relieved, but not entirely overjoyed, when his senses returned a moment later, revealing that it was, in fact his ill-tempered uncle who had generated such groans.

His face was such a shade of magenta that would rival any of Petunia's garish furniture.

He snorted menacingly as he held in his hand the remnants of what must have been at least 20 letters.

On second thoughts, he decided, he would have preferred the rampant warthog.

'THAT'S IT!' he snapped, eliciting a whimper from both boys. 'PACK YOUR BAGS. WE'RE **LEAVING!** '

Dudley had been alarmed at the severity of his father's voice, so much so that he had nearly pissed himself like a little baby. Harry, however, knew it well, and simply sighed. It would be much easier to simply cater to his whims, he had no doubt they would be back by the evening.

v^v^v^v^v

Five hours later, Harry was not so sure anymore.

If Vernon's erratic response to the letters was not puzzling enough, he was now rammed in between Dudley and Dudley's 'essential items'. (Including, but not limited to: television; VCR; computer; sports-bag-full-of-DVDs. The list goes on.)

Harry was bored. The ever-precarious pile next to him seemed to be moving threateningly closer with every erratic swerve. His backseat 'buddy' was clearly not in the mood for talking. He had his face in a jumbo pack of bacon crisps, and was sniffling quite ungracefully. Appropriate for a _pig_ , thought Harry, but decided against voicing his opinion. The tension in the car was compressing its occupants to such an extent that any time somebody so much as _breathed_ loudly, the resulting dirty looks would be enough to put even Hermione Granger into silent-mode. (Oh, yes. I know we haven't met her yet, but I couldn't find another appropriate comparison. After all, I'm sure _you_ know who she is.)

Another two hours, a petrol stop, and several loo-breaks later, Dudley was feeling confident enough to venture into the pit of snakes.

'So-', he shuddered at the sudden swivelling of eyes that followed the syllable. He shook them off. 'I was thinking we could discuss these letters, and, errr...magic.'

'WHAT?!'

As the brakes screeched, Harry sighed as the leaning tower of toys jabbed harshly into his side.

'Baby...', Petunia was terrified. 'Your Daddy and I have tried to protect you all your life, there are some thing you should simply avoid, and this is one of th-'

'Why can't I go to Hogwarts?'

Vernon gave a slight squeal, mimicking his son's previous impression of a little girl.

Petunia's face was white.

'How do you know about Hogwarts?'

'It was on the first letter'

'There are some thing we need to explain to you, both of you, I suppose, and we can't do it here.'

Vernon was right. They had already accumulated quite a sizeable traffic jam behind them, and some of the drivers were beginning to get irritated.

As he restarted the engine, and the toys loomed even more menacingly, the car resumed its previous tension-filled state, mixed in with bouts of mild confusion as to where they were going.

As it turned out, their destination was Cokeworth.

v^v^v^v^v

After they had finally arrived at a gloomy, and unnervingly _damp_ hotel, and Harry had lugged Dudley's 'essentials' into an equally gloomy and damp hotel room, their curiosities were finally appeased.

If by appeased, of course, I mean completely ignored.

Vernon must have decided some time during the seemingly endless drive that it was a bad idea to explain after all.

He simply sat them down, and declared:

'Magic does not exist. The letters are a cruel joke devised by some sad bastard who has nothing better to do with their time. It would be best to simply forget them and enjoy this lovely holiday.'

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. 'HOW IS THIS A _LOVELY HOLIDAY_? WE'RE IN COKEWORTH. **COKEWORTH**. NOBODY HOLIDAYS IN BLOODY **COKEWORTH**!'

The homicidal look on Vernon's face said it all.

v^v^v^v^v

That night, after Harry had been repeatedly lectured, he was very ready to settle into his damp bed and sleep.

Dudley, however, had other ideas.

His incessant whimpers echoed around Harry's head, forbidding him to sleep, until he was felt he had no other option but:

'WHAT?'

Dudley jumped. He had clearly thought Harry was asleep.

' _Why_ are you whimpering like a lost puppy?'

'Umm, well I guess...'

'Can you stop fucking around and just spit the words out already?' Harry growled. It was bad enough being dragged halfway across the country, to _Cokeworth_ , of all places, dodging Dudley's flashy toys, avoiding getting anybody's temper too riled up, while all the while being denied the simple freedom to open his own _bloody letters_ , without having his precious sleep delayed by a stuttering Dudley! Phew, he enjoyed that little rant in his head. His attention wondered back to Dudley.

'I guess, maybe I kinda want to have magic. I think it's kinda cool. And maybe, maybe I kinda want to go to Hogwarts...What do you think?'

'kinda, kinda, kinda' muttered Harry to himself. He became a different, and not so forgiving person, when he was sleep-deprived.

Just as he was about to make a snarky reply, however, a scraggly owl looped its way into the room. They stared at in confusion.

It dropped two yellowish letters on the bedroom floor.

* * *

 **AN: Do you think that I'm dragging out the story too much? If it's boring, should I just fast-forward until Hogwarts? I wasn't planning to make so much detail, because the main story is planned for Hogwarts, but I guess I thought it would be boring if I only stated the facts? Please tell me - (Wow I'm insecure that I need your reassurance! (HELP))**

 **Also please tell me what you think about the length of chapters. I could probably write faster if I did chapters with only one or two scenes (about 800-1000) words. But then again, the quality might suffer slightly...**

 **Please review and tell me your opinion, please be honest - I NEED YOU!**


End file.
